This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
During a neurological procedure a surgical instrument can be positioned within a neurological region of the patient. For example, an instrument can be positioned within a brain of a patient. Once the instrument is positioned within the brain, a therapy can be carried out on the patient. The therapy can include a delivery of a drug, delivery of an electrical stimulation, or other appropriate procedures.
A position within a neurological organ, such as the brain, may be difficult to determine based upon selected anatomical imaging techniques. For example, planar radiographs of a patient provide only two-dimensional image data of a patient. Two dimensional image data of the patient, however, alone may be difficult to interpret to identify a three-dimensional space or position. Nevertheless, the delivery of a therapy to a patient may be selected based upon a three-dimensional position or volume of the patient.